fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 41
HOME is the forty first episode of the Fairy Tail anime. it first aired one August 9, 2010 Synopsis The episode starts with a vision of Erza’s. In this vision, she sees her funeral with every member of Fairy tail attending. Even though she is posthumously awarded with a place among the 10 Wizard Saints and as a Council member, her guild is still wrecked with pain over her loss. Erza sees Natsu’s anger and denial, and Lucy’s, Happy’s and Grey’s frustration and sadness over her death. Visibly shaken, she cries that it was not her intention to leave the guild sad, but with a smile on their faces. At this moment, a hand approaches her and she is pulled from her vision to reality. To her dismay, she notices she is alive. Natsu appears behind her and holds her, but, being tired, lets her down. He tells her not to do the same thing ever again, as they are all the same. Erza agrees, and tells him that dying for one’s friend is not the answer, living for them is. That is how you create a brighter future. Hours later, Erza extends an invitation to the former prisoners of the Tower, offering them a place in Fairy Tail, if they have nowhere else to go. At first they agree, and Erza is left with the impression that Jellal spoke to her. Believing this is to be impossible, she tells her friends that once Zeref’s spirit left Jellal’s body, it was him who redirected the Etherion into the sky. She tells them it was him who saved her, losing his life into the process. Erza’s former comrades later decide to leave Erza’s side, saying that they have caused her too much pain and Erza prepares for them the official Fairy Tail’s Farewell Ceremony. They finally leave but with a promise to meet again. When the group arrives at the guild, they see that much has changed. The guild has been completely rebuilt with a new design. Natsu frets that this is not the same guild, and this is partially true, because the master has accepted two new members. The first is Juvia, who has changed her attitude as well as her clothes and the second is Gajeel. Everyone is shocked at his sight, but the master calms them. Erza however, request that this man be supervised at all times. Mirajane sings a welcome song and when Gajeel begins to sing a song about Friends, Natsu starts to fight with him, which ignites a war throughout the Guild. This is how the guild should be. Outside, Jet and Droy want to get even with Gajeel. He lets them hit him, but Levi continuously proclaims that she has no problem with him. At this moment Laxus intervenes, saying that the bad reputation Fairy tail has gotten in the last weeks is Gajeel’s fault. He attacks him out of anger, and when he attacks Levi, who is trying to talk him out of it, Gajeel shields her. Both Laxus and Gajeel leave, and Laxus swears to himself that the guild will be his. Characters that Appear Navigation Category:Episodes